Para nosotros
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Definitivamente, habían regresado. Porque, sí, a pesar de su deteriorada apariencia… Era Odaiba. Estaban en casa.
1. En el Mundo Real

_El mundo y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Para nosotros**

 _Agosto 1999_

Taichi fue el primero en salir del vagón. Hikari se había aferrado a su mano, como lo había hecho cuando ellos viajaron hacia el Mundo Digital, y le pisaba los talones, siguiendo sus pasos al atravesar la puerta que los separaba del exterior. Él tampoco quería que ella lo soltase, necesitaba sentir su presencia. Haría todo más difícil si tuviese que caminar solo y enfrentar lo que había _ocurrido_. Ya había tenido que hacer muchos caminos por su cuenta, no le vendría mal algo de compañía para el futuro inmediato que estaba frente a sus ojos.

El viaje había ocurrido sin demasiados sobresaltos y él no podía entender que era lo que había sucedido después de que vieron a los digimon saludándolos, por última vez. Fue como viajar hacia un agujero negro, ser succionado por su gravedad y arrojado nuevamente hacia otro punto en la galaxia.

Insólito, irreal.

Parpadeó, las lágrimas ardiendo contra sus párpados, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Era la ciudad, la civilización conocida, las calles pavimentadas y los edificios enormes. Aún había escombros repartidos, piezas que se destrozaron en batallas pasadas. La destrucción producida por Vamdemon como un recordatorio de lo vivido y presenciado, la sensación fantasma de un pasado no demasiado lejano. Algunas reparaciones debían estarse realizando en algún lugar cercano porque había un extraño sonido de fondo, demasiado lejano para identificarlo. No había árboles con sombras para reposar, ni el agua tranquila en la que reflejarse. Se entristeció cuando el cielo oscurecido reemplazó la visión del Mundo Digital, pese a que debería haber ocurrido lo contrario: eran _buenas_ noticias. Una señal definitiva que todo había regresado a la normalidad, que ya habían dejado atrás sus aventuras y los peligros que ellas conllevaban.

Definitivamente, _habían regresado._ Porque, sí, a pesar de su deteriorada apariencia…

Era Odaiba.

Estaban en casa.

—Es Odaiba —declaró, en voz baja. Hablaba para sí mismo, sabiendo que decirlo lo volvía más real—. Es Odaiba.

Las batallas habían terminado. Todas las peleas, los sacrificios, el dolor… _Todo_ había terminado, por fin. Las noches plagadas de incertidumbre, los días sacudidos por enfrentamientos, el riesgo que acompañaba su travesía. No tenían que sentir a los enemigos acechando desde las sombras, la preocupación consumiendo sus pensamientos, la angustia planificando sus movimientos. Eso había quedado atrás. Atrás, _atrás_.

Hikari apretó su mano, como si pudiese sentir el dolor que había en su interior ante la constatación de ese hecho sencillo. Seguramente, _entendía_. Entendía los ecos dolorosos de la alegría, los festejos que se ahogaban en la amargura del adiós. Taichi estaba feliz de estar en casa, sí, por supuesto. Podría volver a ver a sus padres, a dormir en su cama...

¡Incluso había extrañado al molesto gato de su hermana!

Pero Agumon ya no estaría. Y se había acostumbrado tanto a estar junto a su amigo digital, a sentir su presencia y contar con sus palabras. Su amigo fiel, la mitad del equipo invencible que conformaban. Agumon ya no estaría… y él ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en su compañía, aferrándose. No lo volvería a ver.

Nunca, nunca, nunca.

 _O, tal vez_ …

—¿Estamos en casa?

Mimi se asomó, detrás de Koushiro, ya que era mucho más alta que él. Las lágrimas aún habían dejado un camino de tristeza en su rostro, sus mejillas mojadas y el cabello despeinado. Se veía extraña así, sin la sonrisa inocente que brillaba en su cara, sin el sombrero rosa que había perdido. Se le había caído cuando se estaban despidiendo, lo había perdido y, quizás, no lo volvería a encontrar.

Taichi sintió el aguijón de la tristeza punzar un poco más. No le gustaba la sensación. Pero la pequeña Tachikawa acababa de devolverlo a la realidad.

Y eso era lo mejor.

— _Definitivamente_ —Koushiro examinó la ciudad, con ojos críticos, como sí también quisiera estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Taichi no lo culpaba—. Estamos en el Mundo Real… Hemos _regresado_.

Detrás de ellos dos, un cabello oscuro y una cabeza pelirroja se hicieron visibles. Era una suerte que saliesen uno a uno y no se abalanzasen para quedar libres de lo que parecía una prisión ambulante. Jou trastabilló al salir detrás de Sora y Mimi no dejaba de enredar sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello con nerviosismo. Koushiro sostenía la computadora entre sus manos, balanceándose entre la idea de encenderla o dejarla en suspensión. Los dos rubios se rezagaron un poco al salir, Takeru tratando de buscar el Digivice que se le cayó al suelo cuando aterrizaron.

Taichi no quería ver las expresiones de sus amigos, prefería concentrarse en cualquier cosa que estuviese alrededor.

Como lo extraño que se veía el vagón del tren en medio de una ciudad a medias destruida.

—La puerta se ha cerrado —Jou suspiró, acomodándose las gafas sobre la nariz. Al aterrizar, la sacudida del tren lo había derribado. Su cabello estaba despeinado, apuntando en varias direcciones—. Ya no está abierta.

Sus palabras sonaban como una sentencia y Taichi se aferró a la pequeña mano de Hikari, para sentirse _anclado_. Su hermana no se quejó y él agradeció la paciencia eterna en ese cuerpo infantil. Hikari no había dicho nada pero su presencia, constante y cálida, era un bálsamo para sus pensamientos.

—¿Creen que _nuestros padres_ estarán por aquí? —Takeru preguntó, adelantándose a Yamato, después de salir del vehículo que los habían transportado. Sus ojos azules se pasearon por los alrededores, curiosos e inquietos.

Hikari copió sus movimientos, como acto reflejo.

—Yo no los veo. Deben estar por aquí. No se marcharían, ¿o sí?

Su voz sonaba diferente, a medio camino entre el entusiasmo y la tristeza.

El pequeño dio un paso al frente y con un pequeño salto, llegó junto a su amiga. Su sonrisa era suave pero más animada de lo que Taichi había esperado. Pero eso era parte de Takeru, el deber de mantener la luz, como un rayo de esperanza que atraviesa un velo negro, en la oscura atmósfera que los oprimía.

—¡Vamos a buscar a nuestras mamás! Tienen que saber que estamos aquí, quizá se preocuparon mucho.

Hikari parpadeó y luego, miró a Taichi. Parecía querer preguntarle sí la dejaba irse. El mayor sonrió, soltando su mano con una mueca interna.

—No se alejen mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Takeru asintió, atrapando la mano de Hikari entre sus dedos.

—Yo la _cuidaré_ —dijo con firmeza.

Taichi sintió que alguien le daba un codazo ligero al pasar a su lado. La mirada rubí de su mejor amiga resplandecía. Sora, Sora, Sora. Una fuente de apoyo inagotable en ese viaje que habían sufrido. Ella y Koushiro habían sido, después de todo, las _constantes_ que lo acompañaron en sus idas y venidas.

—¿Vas a dejarlos irse _solos_? —le preguntó Yamato, con la más tranquila de las sonrisas. Había algo distinto en su tono. _Melancolía_ , tal vez.

—¿Y tú? —cuestionó, sonriendo también.

Toda la ira entre ellos, extinta y olvidada. Se había quedado atrás, como _tantas_ otras cosas.

Hikari y Takeru se marcharon juntos, tomados de la mano. Él más pequeño eligiendo el camino que debían seguir, la niña siguiendo sus pasos sin dudar. Se veían tan… _Unidos_.

—Parecen animados —observó Taichi, algo desconcertado.

Yamato se encogió de hombros, un gesto que evidenciaba la tensión en su cuerpo. La alegría de su hermano había tocado su corazón, siempre lo hacía, pero era insuficiente…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Takeru me dijo que Patamon le prometió que volverían a encontrarse, él _quiere_ creer en eso.

Taichi hizo un asentimiento tranquilo al escucharlo. Hikari tampoco había estado absolutamente triste después de la despedida, como si no la considerase una. La incertidumbre se plasmó en todas sus facciones mientras lo pensaba. Él también quería creer en eso. Quería, quería.

 _Pero_ …

—No puedo creer que estamos aquí—Mimi susurró, la voz débil y los ojos brillantes por el llanto que se le quedó en la garganta. El vestido rojo estaba lleno de polvo y sus guantes mojados por esconder su llanto en ellos—. Los voy a echar de menos a todos. Oh, _Palmon_ …

Sora le abrazó los hombros a su amiga. La pelirroja tenía el gesto cansado y los labios fruncidos. Sus ojos también habían derramado lágrimas furtivas.

—Ellos estarán bien, se cuidarán unos a otros —el único consuelo que podía dar, así que lo dijo de todo corazón—. Se van a cuidar entre ellos, como hicieron con nosotros cuando estábamos allí. No te preocupes… Piyomon y Palmon estarán bien. Lo estarán _todos_ ellos.

Mimi parpadeó, su llanto detenido por el más pequeño de los segundos, antes de mirar a su amiga. Los ojos miel estaban vidriosos pero la amargura parecía lavarse en ellos, en la curva suave de sus labios.

Sora le dio una sonrisa, amarga y dulce, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Creen que los volveremos a ver? —preguntó Jou, buscando algo en el firmamento. Taichi dio un respingo ante la pregunta, sorprendido por lo _abatido_ que sonaba Kido— Al final no pudimos quedarnos con ellos el tiempo _suficiente_.

—No lo sé. Por algo, nunca antes habíamos conocido la existencia de los digimon y... —la voz de Koushiro rompió el mutismo entre ellos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el negro de sus ojos era una noche sin estrellas—. Las probabilidades _no están a nuestro favor_.

Mimi sintió ganas de llorar, otra vez, y el pelirrojo se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante. Eso ocurría porque no pensaba lo que decía cuando se trataba de responder preguntas directas. Necesitaba aprender a mantener su boca cerrada en cuestiones así. Especialmente porque el recuerdo de Tentomon se había aferrado a su memoria y la idea de no volver a verlo era… dolorosa.

Más que dolorosa.

Yamato, en cambio, sonrió. No era un gesto feliz pero seguía siendo una sonrisa.

—¿Algunas vez lo estuvieron? _Ganamos_ , eso debería darnos algo de _crédito_.

Koushiro se sintió aliviado cuando algunas risitas destruyeron la tensión. La adrenalina por fin había terminado, el peso en sus hombros y ya podía sentir el agotamiento acumulado en todo su cuerpo.

Quería dormir, dormir, dormir.

—Bueno, somos los niños Elegidos —Taichi susurró, su voz más firme de lo que esperaba. Necesitaba cambiar de tema, necesitaba _dejar_ de pensar en los digimon—. Volverán a llamarnos sí nos necesitan, si pueden hacerlo.

Sinceramente, no tenía idea de la veracidad de sus palabras y la posibilidad de que fuese una mentira era algo _aterrador_. Pero él no quería ver la tristeza asomándose en sus amigos. Habían tenido muchos momentos difíciles durante ese tiempo, necesitaban un poco de paz…

—¡Mimi! —Y allí fue cuando la realidad regresó y los absorbió de forma definitiva.

Hikari y Takeru la trajeron consigo, en las figuras y siluetas de sus padres. Taichi quiso llorar por todo lo que había perdido y lo que ya no tenía… Y sonreír porque había cosas que todavía tenía consigo.

El Digivice, era un peso cálido en su bolsillo y se sintió como un niño pequeño cuando su madre echó los brazos a su alrededor.4

Estaban de vuelta. _Estaban de vuelta en casa._

Yuuko Yagami le tocó los hombros su hijo cuando se separaron del abrazo eterno, las lágrimas que Taichi habría soltado se quedaron en sus ojos obligadamente, no quería llorar allí, _no_. Ella habló a gran velocidad, preguntando cosas que se habían quedado en el silencio que guardaron al marcharse. Absorbiendo su cercanía, el calor de sus brazos, él respondió a todo. Hikari reposaba en los brazos de Susumu, sonriente y tranquila.

Shin le despeinó el cabello a Jou, una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa mediando su expresión. Se había sentido orgulloso del más joven, de su esfuerzo en la batalla. Lo vio como nunca lo había visto antes. El pequeño Kido resopló a su hermano, apartando su mano rápidamente pero el orgullo brillaba, plateado y gris, en su pecho. ¿Quién dijo que sus emblemas eran formas físicas? Los digimon les hicieron saber que _siempre_ estarían con ellos, les pertenecían.

Natsuko se había arrodillado junto a Yamato, un abrazo que antes había sido negado y que tiraba de ella mientras que Takeru se aferraba a las piernas de su padre, en un saludo que se había pospuesto cuando fueron a buscarlos con su amiga. La expresión nublada en los ojos azules del mayor de los hermanos hizo que Taichi apartase la mirada. Sentía que era demasiado privado para él, que Yamato pronto alzaría sus barreras si se daba cuenta que era observado.

Yoshie abrazó a Koushiro, el mismo sentimiento cálido que cuando lo recibió algunos días antes y Masami los retuvo a ambos bajo sus brazos, complacido. Los tres eran un círculo, un círculo que nada podría deshacer, enlazado con fuerzas más fuertes que la sangre.

Sora sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando vio a su madre. Las palabras que había dicho a Piyomon resonaron en su mente y en su corazón cuando sintió los brazos amorosos a su alrededor. Su relación sería ahora maravillosa, maravillosa. ¡Y su padre! Había tantas cosas que cambiar. No dudaría de su amor, no, porque ahora lo sentía más cálido que nunca.

Mimi se sintió arrinconada por los brazos de sus padres, las lágrimas de su madre y los besos de su padre. Quería reír y llorar, saltar y gritar. ¿Podría hacerlo todo?

Estaban de vuelta, sí. Pero ya no tenían a sus digimon.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa —susurró Shin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio, de reencuentro. Jou hizo una mueca inconciente y retrocedió en rechazo ante la idea—. Papá y mamá llegarán pronto y será mejor que nos encuentren allí para que expliquemos lo que pasó.

Por un instante, Taichi sintió _pánico_ ante las palabras.

Las expresiones solemnes de sus amigos hicieron un eco repetido de sus emociones. El temor desconocido y acuciante, la sensación terrible de que todo lo que habían vivido —los digimon, Gennai, el Mundo Digital, las batallas, las _pérdidas,_ la victoria— iba a desaparecer, a derrumbarse en la fantasía que nunca había ocurrido más allá de su imaginación sino permanecían juntos.

No, no, no.

No podían.

 _No_ _podían_ _separarse_.

Un silencio ensordecedor atravesó el lugar.

—¿Pueden ir todos a casa, mamá? —Mimi preguntó, en voz alta. Su voz rompiendo el frío de la sugerencia anterior, un frío que los había congelado a todos—, ¿ _por favor_?

No quería separarse de sus amigos. No _aún_. No después de que tuvieron que dejar atrás a sus digimon, no cuando tuvieron que luchar para encontrarse después de haberse separado. No cuando aún necesitaba aferrarse a lo que no podía dejar de ser una ilusión.

El rostro de Satoe reflejó pura confusión. Keisuke contempló, con atención, la mirada esperanza de su hija. Pero no eran los únicos.

—¡Quiero hacer una pijamada! —insistió Mimi, con los labios fruncidos como una niña pequeña y haciendo gala de su costumbre de tener lo que pedía—. ¿Podemos, mamá? ¿Papá? Por favor.

La señora Tachikawa levantó la mirada y Koushiro casi pudo ver las palabras que flotaban entre los adultos, vaivenes de cuestiones silenciosas entrelazándose en el espacio. Supuso que era la renuencia de no dejarlos ir, el miedo a que volviesen a desaparecer, la angustia de volverlos a perder de vista.

Apretó la mano de su madre por inercia. Entendía _ese_ miedo también. Tampoco podía decir que quería separarse de ellos después del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que los dejaron.

Le encantaría que pudiesen quedarse todos juntos. Juntos, juntos.

— _Yo_ … —la señora Tachikawa pareció dudar. Sus ojos se fijaron en las lágrimas de Mimi, en la angustia creciente en su pecho por no saber qué decir—. ¿Qué tal mañana?

Keisuke posó una mano en el hombro de su esposa. —Sí, cariño. Tienen todo el verano para reunirse y verse, hoy _tienen_ que descansar. Tienen que regresar a casa. Pueden volver a verse mañana.

La expresión de Mimi se desinfló pero no inició ninguna discusión, el cansancio ya pasando factura por las horas sin dormir y la preocupación que habían arrastrado sus hombros. Asintió, con desgana y les dirigió una débil, triste sonrisa, a sus amigos.

Pero la decisión fue unánime y Taichi pensó que era lo mejor que iban a obtener. Sonaba _razonable_. Además, era _obvio_ que necesitaban dormir un poco. Hikari estaba bostezando y Takeru se restregaba los ojos. Sora parecía agotada, igual que Jou, mientras que Koushiro se apoyó ligeramente en las presencias sólidas de sus padres.

Todos merecían un descanso. Y, al parecer, podrían tenerlo.

Taichi no podía negar que le encantaría dormir en su propia cama. Sintió que se relajaba paulatinamente, toda la energía drenada de su cuerpo cuando sus amigos le dirigieron miradas atentas, como para escuchar un _veredicto_. Como si él tuviese que decretarlo, como si debiese dar su palabra.

Sonrió a Mimi.

—Mañana—suspiró, articulando los labios en una promesa silenciosa. Y la sonrisa de Mimi se contagió en los rostros de todos sus amigos.

 _Iban a estar bien._

 **(***)**

* * *

 **N/A** : Escribí esta pequeña historia hace un buen tiempo ya (estaba guardada con archivos viejos) así que, conmemorando a los dieciséis años de Digimon Adventure, decidí que era un buen día para publicarla. Pronto subiré la segunda parte.

Gracias por leer.

¡Feliz Primero de Agosto!


	2. Odaiba memorial

**Para nosotros**

 _Agosto 1999_

—Ya está bien, ¿no? —Jou protestó cuando las últimas risas parecían persistir en el aire. ¿Por qué terminaban siempre metiéndose con él?

Las risitas sofocadas se diluyeron hasta alcanzar un cómodo silencio.

Habían apagado las luces cuando Mimi se los pidió —sus padres le habían dado un horario que debía seguir si quería que una reunión así se repitiese— y estando a oscuras había un aire distinto en la habitación.

Despedida, quizá.

Porque cuando esa noche _acabase_ , ellos ya no podrían retrasar más lo que había _sucedido_.

—Ya saben, podríamos hacer algo para reencontrarnos todos los años y hablar de nuestras aventuras—Sora propuso, rompiendo el mutismo. La única fuente de luz era la que entraba por la rendija de la puerta—. A partir del año próximo será difícil mantenernos al corriente. Jou comienza la secundaria y Takeru…

Su padre solía visitarla en ocasiones _especiales_ , en fechas marcadas y delimitadas. Le encantaba cuando estaba cerca y él le proponía el juego de elegir un tema y hablar al respecto hasta quedarse sin palabras. Pensó que un día entero dedicado a los recuerdos de los digimon no se oía tan mal, extrañarlos horriblemente a todas horas sería demasiado triste. Y ella no sabía si se acostumbraría alguna vez a _no echar_ de menos a Piyomon. Echaba de menos a su padre todos los días, por eso _valoraba_ tanto los días con él.

El dormitorio de Mimi era rosa, _quizás demasiado rosa_ , pero había el suficiente espacio para que todos estuviesen cómodos allí. Era una gran diferencia a lo que habían tenido que pasar los días previos, que parecían brumosos, cubiertos por la sombra de la realidad que los había abrazado.

Había refrescos, dulces y comida a montones —cortesía de los señores Tachikawa— rodeándolos. Taichi recordaba como habían dormido, siempre juntos y cerca en el Mundo Digital. Pero ahora tenía la sensación de que estaban realmente, realmente, a salvo. Ya no tendrían que temer por sus vidas ni despertar en las noches para evitar algún ataque.

Era… _distinto_.

—¿Cómo un pacto? —dudó Taichi.

—Supongo—Sora continuó con su idea, divagando ligeramente— Para hablar de solamente de los digimon, o para encontrarnos y conversar de nuestras aventuras. Takeru-kun vive lejos y no podremos vernos todo el tiempo como hacíamos antes. Un tiempo solo para nosotros y para recordar…

—¿Cómo un _proyecto_ a largo plazo? —dudó Koushiro, interesado.

Sora asintió. Era una forma de definirlo, después de todo.

—Me gusta la idea —aprobó Jou, un segundo después. Él tenía pensado iniciar algunos cursos en la escuela de verano y esforzarse para estudiar _más_ , pronto ya no tendría el mismo tiempo que antes pero quería mantenerlos.

A esa noche, ese encuentro, esos recuerdos. A esos amigos.

—¿El primero de agosto? —Taichi sugirió, al cabo de un minuto.

El primero de agosto fue cuando había comenzado todo. Aún podía recordar cuando había visto el calendario en el regreso inesperado que había tenido a su casa, la sorpresa que había sentido y lo asombroso que había sido regresar y ver que, en cambio, para sus amigos habían pasado semanas. Como magia.

Mimi lamió la cuchara con restos de su helado. Se acurrucó más cerca de su cama, arropada en las sábanas.

—Ese fue el día que inició el campamento, ¿no? Parece mucho tiempo a pesar de que fue tan poco.

Takeru sonreía en aprobación. A él le gustaba mucho la idea. Tendría una excusa para estar en Odaiba con su padre y su hermano durante _más_ tiempo.

—¡Sería como nuestro _digi-aniversario!_

Hikari soltó una risita. Nunca había parecido más alegre, sus mejillas tenían color rosado.

—Suena bien.

Taichi asintió a su hermana, con cariño, y se volvió hacia el único que no había dicho nada.

Yamato bufó en su dirección y, luego, sonrió.

—Me parece bien.

—Ya podrías ir dejando esa actitud, ¿no? —masculló Taichi. A veces pensaba que _nunca_ se llevarían bien.

—No peleen —Sora se apresuró a intervenir, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Miró a los dos chicos con ojos severos durante un minuto—. Entonces… ¿El primero de agosto?

—Podríamos ponerle un nombre —Mimi se entusiasmó, casi saltando en su sitio— Sería como la Navidad o San Valentín. ¡Podríamos comprarnos regalos y todo eso!

Koushiro sonrió. Las ideas de Tachikawa podían ser excesivas pero esa, en particular, le agradaba.

—Podríamos ponerle un nombre identificatorio, sí. Algo representativo pero no demasiado obvio. Para que solo nosotros podamos entenderlo.

—¿Como un código secreto o algo así?

—¿El día digital? —Jou propuso, sin demasiada fuerza. Había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Esa es la parte de lo _demasiado_ obvio —Yamato le dijo, rodando los ojos pero dándole una palmada amistosa en el brazo al joven Kido. El mayor sonrió, avergonzado.

—¿Digi-aniversario? —volvió a sugerir Takeru, sin mucha convicción. Su expresión era de pura concentración mientras arrugaba el ceño.

Taichi resopló una risa y luego frunció las cejas, pensativo. Necesitaban un nombre, un nombre…

—¿Uh, qué tal… _Proyecto_ 1-8? —preguntó Koushiro, después de un breve silencio.

Los sonidos de acuerdo se repitieron en la habitación, uno por uno, y al final Taichi hizo un gesto de triunfo. Sonaba _bien_.

—¡Estupendo! Nos veremos todos los años el primero de agosto, sin falta. Será un día para nosotros y para _nuestros_ digimons.

No sabía si volverían a ver a los digimon, si se encontrarían otra vez, pero enterrar las aventuras de ese verano se parecía un crimen imperdonable. Habían aprendido mucho, habían crecido mucho en todo ese tiempo que pasaron en el Mundo Digital. Y Taichi sintió que sus palabras encerraban más bien una promesa, la promesa de mantener vivo el recuerdo de lo que encadenó sus vidas y unió sus destinos.

Las voces de sus amigos sellaron el acuerdo. Y así comenzó su tradición.

* * *

 _Primero de agosto significa algo..._

 _Fue un día como este que empezó un viaje muy largo y a la vez muy corto. Un día que estos niños nunca olvidarán._

Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

 **N/A** : Tenía que postear esto un primero de agosto.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
